


The First Time

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe- Smith/Wesson, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, Dominant Sam Winchester, Female!Reader - Freeform, First-Time Threesome, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam and I are both Dominants. While we do love each other, that fact tends to cause some friction. We’re looking for a Submissive we can share, to balance the dynamic and fill the gap in our relationship. How would you like to be that Sub?”</p><p>“I… you… you’re being serious, right?”</p><p>--</p><p>In which Sam and the reader finally find the submissive they're been looking for and sexy times happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

You grunt softly when Sam slams you against the door. Your legs tighten around his waist as he bites down your neck. You dig your fingers into his shoulders. One big hand is sliding along your thigh, pushing your dress along with it.

“The things you do to me,” Sam growls against your throat.

You smirk. “All good, I hope.”

He grinds his pelvis against yours and you moan, feeling exactly what you do to him. You turn your head to leave marks along his collarbone. Sam’s hands move to cup your breasts, hips pushing forward to support your weight.

“Bed,” you mumble.

“Good idea.”

He grabs you around the waist and carries you to the closest bed- which just so happens to be Dean's, but the older man was getting hot and heavy with some pretty blonde when you left the bar, so you’ve got a few hours. Sam practically throws you onto the mattress. You use the momentum to push yourself up to sit against the headboard, legs spread and knees bent. You watch Sam with hungry eyes as he strips off his shirt.

“You want this, Wesson?” you say calmly.

“You know I do,” he replies.

“You’re going to have to work for it.”

Sam shakes his head, prowling around the bed to kneel over you. “I make the rules here.”

You sigh, crossing your arms over your chest. “Sam, we can't start this. Trying to dominate each other just turns into a mess.”

“I know. We need to find a sub we can share.”

“We’ll worry about that later. Vanilla tonight?”

“Vanilla.”

He leans in and kisses you carefully. You pulls him down so he slots between your thighs, his body blanketing yours. Sam works his way down your neck, one hand massaging your breast through your dress.

“Help me out of this?” you ask.

“Happily.”

He slides the straps off your shoulders. From there, it's a simple matter of pulling the dress down. You stretch luxuriously as Sam sits back to toss the dress aside, showing off your green lingerie.

“Beautiful,” Sam murmurs, eyes running over your body.

A cool breeze sweeps through the room and goosebumps erupt across your skin. You frown, puzzled, and look for the source.

Dean.

The older man is standing in the open motel doorway, eyes locked on you and Sam. A quick glance lower reveals how much he likes what he sees.

“Dean,” you say, soft yet commanding. “Close the door.”

“What are you doing?” Sam hisses as Dean obeys, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him.

“Trust me,” you respond.

You slide out from under Sam and grab your robe out of the top of your duffel. You quickly tie it before turning back to Dean.

“I… I can leave,” he stammers.

“It’s alright,” you assure him. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this for a while. You’re a Submissive, correct?”

Dean hesitantly nods.

“Do you play often.”

“No, there's not usually time.”

You understand that. “I have a proposal to make, if you two are willing to listen.

Sam sits against the headboard. “Fire away.”

“Dean, you want a regular Dominant, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Sam and I are both Dominants. While we do love each other, that fact tends to cause some friction. We’re looking for a Submissive we can share, to balance the dynamic and fill the gap in our relationship. How would you like to be that Sub?”

“I… you… you’re being serious, right?” He looks so damn hopeful, it's a little heart wrenching.

“We’ll have to have a trial period,” Sam says. “And write up a contract. But I think it could work.” He rises to his full height, striding across the room to circle behind Dean. “I think we should play tonight. Make sure we really want to try this.”

“Mmm, good idea,” you murmur. “Dean?”

“Please,” he breathes.

“What’s your safe word?”

“Impala.”

“Mine is Angel. Sam’s is Demon. You will use your safeword if you need to. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“We’re going to undress you now,” Sam informs him.

Together, you work Dean out of his clothes. You feel a growing heat as inch by inch of beautiful golden, freckles skin is revealed. Bulging biceps, a soft middle, and powerful thighs dusted with gold hair. His cock is a healthy eight, nine inches, curving a little to the right from a patch of dark blonde curls.

“Beautiful,” you purr, reaching down to gently stroke his cock. “We’re going to keep things simple tonight, okay? I want you to sit against the headboard. Can you do that?”

He nods and gets into position.

“How’re you feeling?” Sam asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Good,” Dean replies.

“Can I kiss you?”

The older man nods almost eagerly, lifting his chin in permission. Sam kisses him almost tenderly, big hand coming up to cradle the back of Dean's head. While they're busy, you strip off the robe, make your way around to Dean's other side, and begin laying soft kissing along his neck.

“Y/N,” he sighs.

“Is this okay?” you ask, on hand drifting down to encircle his cock.

“Yes,” he says, tipping his head a little. You smile and nibble on the revealed tendon,  drawing a groan from him.

“Undress me?” you say.

Dean brings a hand around to find the clasp of your bra. The green satin is tossed aside.

“Oh,” Dean murmurs, taking one breast in his hand. Your soft pink nipple peeks out from between his fingers, practically begging for attention. He shoots you a question glance.

“Go ahead.”

Sam watch in fascination as Dean leans down to wrap plump lips around on nipple. You hum happily and arch into the soft suction. Your breasts may not be much of an erotic zone, but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel nice.

The hand not massaging your other breast is dipping lower, finger brushing the waistband of your panties.

“May I?” Dean says, lifting off for just a second.

You nod and he quickly strips you of your only remaining clothing.

“Can I see?” he asks, hand on your thigh.

“Of course. Come here.”

You guide Dean down to kneel between your thighs. He practically starts drooling when he see your pussy. You’re already wet. You run a finger between your folds, catching some of that natural lubricant, and hold it out to Dean. He’s more than happy to lick the finger clean.

“Taste so good, doesn't she?” Sam says, fitting his legs on either side of your ass. You realize he stripped at some point, because his cock is resting against the small of your back. “I have an idea. What do you say about me fucking you and Dean eating you out.”

“At the same time?” Dean asks, looking excited by the prospect.

“Naturally.”

“I’m down for that,” you say. “Help me.”

The boys help you lift up to straddle Sam's lap. His cock rubs against your clit.

“Condom?” Dean says, grabbing one from his duffel.

“Sam and I are both clean, and I'm on birth control,” you tell him. “We got tested last month and we've been monogamous up until this point. The results are in my bag, if you want to see them.”

He shakes his head. “I trust you. I’m clean, too.”

“We can use one if you want us to.”

Dean considers it for a moment. “I think we should. At least for this first time.” He tears open the wrapper and situates himself between your legs once more. Sam groans low when the older man rolls the condom on. Satisfied with his handy work, Dean sits back. “Can I… can I touch?” he asks you.

“If you like.”

He lays careful hands on your inner thighs, thumbs rubbing circles. Then he reaches down to take Sam's cock in his hand, stroking slowly.

“Wanna get me ready?” you ask. He looks up in surprise. “What? Just because Sam and I have been together for months doesn't mean I can take that monster with no prep.”

Both men chuckle and Dean gets to work. He opens you with skilled fingers, taking the opportunity to discover what you like. Soon, he’s got four finger knuckle deep and his thumb brushing teasingly over your clit. You’re panting and writhing in Sam's lap, loving the attention.

“She’s ready,” Sam says, breath warm on the side of your neck. “Line me up.”

Dean slips his fingers from your pussy and uses the juices on them to lubricate Sam's cock before pressing the tip to your opening. Sam’s big hands wrap around your hips to guide you slowly down, all eleven inches slowly disappearing inside.

Finally Sam bottoms out. He holds still, giving you time to adjust.

You take a deep breath, pussy fluttering around the intrusion, and then nod. “Move,” you gasp.

Sam lifts you up about halfway before letting you drop back down. Your head fall back with a cry of pleasure.

“Feel good?” Sam purrs.

“You know it does. Now shut up and fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

Sam snaps his hips up and uses his immense strength to lift you, fucking you hard and fast. Dean watches with obvious pleasure, cock dripping precome on his thigh. You lift your hands to grip Sam's hair, moaning loudly with each thrust. Eventually, Sam slows so Dean can get his mouth in there. His tongue teases over your pussy lips and around your clit, sending little shiver of pleasure up your spine with each go. Heat coils in your belly and you abruptly reach your peak when Dean bites your clit.

“So hot,” he murmurs, sitting up on his knees to play with your breasts.

“I know,” you say with a cheeky grin.

“Clearly I'm not fucking you hard enough,” Sam observes. “If you’re still being a snarky bitch.”

“No amount of fucking is going to shut me up, Sammy, and you know it.”

“Then we'll just have to find other ways.”

Dean must be reading Sam's mind or something, because suddenly his lips are on yours. You shift one hand from Sam's hair to Dean’s and eagerly return the kiss. Sam’s teeth find the side of your neck, leaving marks everyone will be able to see.

“We need a new position,” Sam says.

“Doggy?” you suggest, breaking away from Dean. “I can suck Dean's cock.”

Sam pushes Dean out of the way and flips you onto your hands and knees. He gets into position behind you and slides right back in, settling for a slower pace than before. Dean eagerly settles against the headboard, legs spread wide. You get to work giving him the best blowjob of his life.

While you run your tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, you reach up to slip two fingers into his mouth. Once he's coated them liberally in saliva, you bring your fingers down to trail from his balls, over his pernimium, to circle his hole.

“Is this okay?” you ask, nudging a little at the furled muscle.

“Please,” he gasps, fingers clenching around fistfuls of the pillow.

You carefully push one finger inside. The smooth walls grip at you with a fierce heat you know Sam's going to love. You stroke the walls, searching for that little bundle of nerves you know is there.

Dean jerks, crying out, and you chuckle. You return to laving attention on his cock, teasing his prostate in tandem. The older man squirms and moans. His cock jerks, and then spills bitter liquid across your tongue. You swallow it down and slip your finger from his hole.

Sam’s hips stutter before he stills, hands holding your hips in a vice-like grip. A low groan escapes him. Then he relaxes and pulls out. You slump against Dean's thigh, listening to the sounds of Sam shuffling around the room. He ties off the condom and grabs a damp towel from the bathroom. The towel is passed back and forth between you two as you clean up Dean as well as yourself.

“How was that?” you ask Dean, scooting around to plaster yourself to one side of him. Sam climbs into bed on the other side.

“Awesome,” he says. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

Yes. You are definitely doing that again.


End file.
